


Marking

by kisahawklin



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-19
Updated: 2005-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is Hephaestion's. He's going to make sure Alexander, as well as everyone else, knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking

"Why so sad, Hephaestion?"

Hephaestion glanced up at Ptolemy as he crossed his forearms and leaned on the wall, gaze sweeping the rooftops of Babylon.

"I'm not sad."

Ptolemy frowned at him. "Thoughtful, then."

Hephaestion shook his head.

"Would it make a difference if I said Alexander sent me?"

Hephaestion didn't even look at Ptolemy when he answered, "He didn't."

Ptolemy put a brotherly hand on Hephaestion's shoulder. "He mentioned you. He was concerned."

Hephaestion nodded. He had known the truth of it. Hephaestion hadn't attended any of the recent feasts. He felt restless, frustrated.

"You can tell him I am all right."

Ptolemy chuckled. "You should tell him yourself."

"He's a king now."

"He was a king before."

Hephaestion smiled bitterly. "He was _our_ king. Now he is king of the known world."

"You mean he was _yours_, now he's everyone's."

Hephaestion shrugged Ptolemy's hand off his shoulder. "He is mine, he will always be mine," he snarled as he turned away and stalked into Babylon.

*

Hephaestion pushed the door to Alexander's rooms hard, satisfied with the clunk as it flew open and hit the wall.

Bagoas was tidying the main room and jumped when Hephaestion entered. Hephaestion felt a spark of irritation but suppressed it enough to nod at Bagoas as he bowed. He went through to the bedchamber without a second glance.

Alexander was sitting on the bed, parchment strewn around, his head hanging as he massaged his own neck. Hephaestion felt the desire to soothe Alexander float through his consciousness like a leaf on the wind. The feeling left him and was replaced by the a river of lava in his veins.

"Heph…" Alender started, but he was silenced by Hephaestion's brutal kiss. Hephaestion grabbed the collar of Alexander's robe and pulled him up and off the bed, biting at Alexander's lips, closing all the space between their bodies.

Alexander stilled, stiffening his muscles enough to keep himself from overbalancing Hephaestion and tumbling them both onto the floor. He braced himself with one hand on Hephaestion, one knee on the bed.

Hephaestion released the kiss and dropped Alexander to the bed where he splayed and stayed still, watching.

Hephaestion shrugged out of his clothing, thankful for the easily shed Persian clothes, and pulled Alexander's robe off him roughly. Alexander rounded his shoulders and slouched, slyly bending his body around Hephaestion's demands.

Alexander waited, wordlessly compliant with Hephaestion's unasked requests. Hephaestion straddled him, gripping his biceps with strong fingers. He was pleased with the red marks on Alexander's oiled skin, knowing bruises would be there tomorrow, _his_ marks on Alexander. He leaned in to nip Alexander's shoulder and elicited the first verbal response, a throaty growl that made him bite a little harder.

Alexander's hands stayed steadily by his side, knowing not to claim Hephaestion's skin until he was given permission. He kept his muscles tense, his one technique for keeping his body from betraying him and arching into his lover's hands. Hephaestion didn't want him to beg tonight, nor demand. He wanted validation and Alexander waited, endlessly patient.

Hephaestion bit Alexander's collarbone, twice. He ran his teeth up Alexander's neck, biting the corner of his jaw as Alexander twisted his face away to allow Hephaestion access.

Hephaestion pushed himself backwards and scratched his nails down Alexander's torso, from neck to belly. Alexander sucked in air, and Hephaestion smiled grimly. He pressed his fingers into the flesh of Alexander's hips, leaving bruises there as well, though less satisfying ones.

He took Alexander in his mouth, the soft "unh" that drifted down to him made him tighten his mouth on Alexander's cock. A rough exhale gained his approval. He sucked hard, listening to Alexander whimper and ashamed to be excited by it.

Hephaestion released Alexander suddenly and rocked him once to the right before rolling him swiftly to the left. Alexander's arms were caught beneath him and Hephaestion traced the line from shoulder to forearm, where it disappeared awkwardly beneath Alexander's hips.

Alexander turned his head to the side, trying to surreptitiously look at Hephaestion and failing completely at nonchalance. Hephaestion gave him a hard stare and Alexander closed his eyes.

Hephaestion took Alexander's hipbones in his hands again and lifted his pelvic girdle off the bed. Alexander laced his unexpectedly free fingers together, willing himself to touch neither himself nor Hephaestion.

Hephaestion bit Alexander's ass, hard. Alexander's eyes snapped open and he snorted out a breath and followed it with a growl. It seemed his patience wasn't limitless after all. Just before he voiced his objection Hephaestion's hands left his hips and the intake of breath was wasted on a whispery "huh".

"Stay," Hephaestion ordered and Alexander flushed, embarrassed for the first time since they were boys and still learning how to please each other. Hephaestion made matters worse by spreading Alexander's legs and kneeling between them. Alexander bit his lip to keep from begging.

Hephaestion licked his fingers and ran one hand down Alexander's spine, down, down and into his opening, and grabbed his own cock with the other. He guided himself slowly into Alexander's body, kindness returning in his gradual entry.

He pulled Alexander onto his forearms, covering his back with kisses, cruelty and need gone, replaced by desire - open mouth and hot breath. Hephaestion sat back on his heels, pulling Alexander upright, embracing him tightly enough for air to become a precious commodity.

Alexander, understanding this was his permission, gently pressed Hephaestion's arms downward, leaving his overworked diaphragm able to gulp air. Hephaestion pulled his hands back to grab Alexander's hips again and bring him down to meet Hephaestion's thrusts.

Alexander gripped Hephaestion's forearms, leaving bruises of his own. When Hephaestion was assured of Alexander's rhythm, his right hand left Alexander's hipbone and crept around to stroke his cock in rhythm. Alexander rounded his back into Hephaestion, the sweat between them making their skin slip.

Alexander rocked between pressing down onto Hephaestion and lifting up into his hand. His muscles started to tremble and he felt Hephaestion shift, pressing his thighs upward to meet Alexander halfway and tightening his hold on Alexander's cock.

Alexander's breathing stuttered and Hephaestion coaxed him to climax. "Yes, Alexander, _my_ Alexander, come for me, love." Alexander let his head fall back and it met Hephaestion's shoulder, cushioning the blow. He felt Hephaestion thrust into him twice more before coming himself. Alexander turned to kiss Hephaestion on the neck and was surprised when a tear fell on his temple.

"Hephaestion," he whispered, attempting to sculpt his name into a reassurance. Somehow he had never developed that skill the way Hephaestion did. He pulled himself off Hephaestion and twisted around, arms and legs tangling as he tried to pull his lover to him. Finally he knelt in front of Hephaestion and held his face gently, wiping each tear to the side as it fell.

"Come," Alexander said, pulling Hephaestion down into the bed, gathering his hands and holding them between his own. They lay on their sides, Hephaestion's shining eyes meeting Alexander's concerned ones.

Hephaestion glided his fingers feather-light over the bruises that were purpling Alexander's bicep and the bite mark that was darkening on his shoulder.

"Do you feel better?"

Hephaestion's mouth opened, took in breath slowly and closed. Alexander waited, his patience renewed.

"No." Hephaestion's eyes closed. "Yes... No."

Alexander laughed in a low gravelly voice. Hephaestion smiled and growled in imitation of Alexander's mating noises.

"Do you need to hear the words, Hephaestion?"

"_You_ need the words, Alexander." Hephaestion's eyes flipped open. "I need..."

"You need to be near enough to remember."

Hephaestion slid his thumb over the bruises once more. "I won't forget again."


End file.
